And To Lose A Love Worse Then Death
by RyderKillgallon
Summary: This is based in BOTL when Percy tells Annabeth to leave and gets himself marooned on Calyspo's island. In Annabeth's POV and vaguely related to her prophecy. I do not own Percy Jackson! Please read and review xx


_Hey people this is gonna be a short story based when Percy washed up on the shores of Ogygia and how Annabeth felt while he was gone. This is vaguely related to her prophecy. Reviews and even flames (but only if written in a nice way) are welcome. Just a warning, I've never written a romance like anything so please tell me how I've done._

…**To Lose A Love Worse Then Death**

Annabeth's POV

I should have stayed with him or at least dragged him out with me. But, no, I let him be a hero to save us.

I ran just like he told me to. I could hear him scream and each time it broke my heart and I tried to run back but what if this was part of his plan. I could ruin it so I kept running. I ran so fast my legs hurting, my breathing was heavy and I was scared that my heart would pop out of my chest.

I heard him scream yet again but this time it was more of a bloodcurdling scream. I stopped dead in my tracks. Percy was in pain, real pain. And I wasn't there to help him this time. What a useless friend I am. I turned around. I had run so far I couldn't even see the entrance.

Something happened. It was an eruption. I could feel its heat on me from here. The volcano had erupted and Percy was in the heart of it.

I fell to my knees. It was like having the weight of the sky on my shoulders (unfortunately I now from experience how that felt) only this time it was guilt and felt almost heavier. This guilt was from leaving him there.

I tried crying but tears just wouldn't come. Every time a tear was at the corner of my eye the heat would just evaporate it. I wanted to scream and die. But all I could do was lye there trying to cry. I still had the metal spider in my hand in which Percy gave me just before I kissed him. And now I'm afraid that was going to be our first and last kiss.

The prophecy was coming true. The one line I didn't tell anyone '…to lose a love worse than death.' I had actually hoped it would be Luke instead. At first I wasn't sure who it would be but I never wanted it to be Percy. Luke was then and Percy would have been now.

I pressed the spider and it lead it's way towards to forges of Hephaestus. I started to cry along the way and they flowed freely leaving I path of were I had been.

I was all alone now. Grover and Tyson were looking for Pan and Zeus knows what has happened to them. And Percy had killed himself in the volcano. But somewhere in my heart I knew he was alive but my head was telling me that it was impossible to have survived that. I had told my head to shut up because I just didn't want to believe he was gone. Since when had my heart begun to rule my head?

If he did die, then I swear to Hades that I will find him. If I have to I will scour the deepest, darkest edges of Tarturus to bring him back. I love him and he may never know.

Seaweed brain. Yeah, that what he was. He was_ my_ seaweed brain right up till the end.

I remember him coming out of the school with that, with that red head. It hurt like Hades. He never noticed that I acted like I had because I was jealous. I thought she had his heart yet I loved him.

But then I remember dancing with him and when he went on a quest and broke the rules to save me and all the quests and adventures we'd been on. I just wanted to cry even more.

I finally reached Hephaestus' forges. I sat outside and brought my knees to my face and cried. I cried so much that there were wet patches were my tears had soaked. That's how he found me. Hephaestus took me into his forge and I washed my face. But I couldn't stop thinking of him.

I worked. I stayed in the forges for a while helping out were I could. But secretly the only reason I stayed was because I hoped Percy would find his way back.

But days went by and there was no sign of him.

I prayed and prayed and prayed, to every single God that he would be alright and so far it hasn't happened.

I stayed in the forges for what seemed like days but I was told was a week on the outside. Hephaestus asked if I were to leave and if said yes. He constructed a new spider in seconds but this one was going to take me to camp. Was I ready to tell them? It was about time I faced camp and told them the news. After all the deserved to know and then we could bury his shroud.

Hephaestus swore on the river Styx that if Percy were to come back he would tell me. I still wanted to stay. To me it seemed like he was hiding something about Percy but I needed to leave.

I was right by the entrance to camp but I was scared they'd hate me and I really didn't want them to see with my tear-stained face and I couldn't let them know just how much Percy meant to me

They were about to shoot me thinking I was one of Luke's monsters. But when they realised I was greeted with a hero's welcome. I'm no hero; if I'm a hero then heroes are not all too good because I left my best friend in a volcano to die. Yeah, I'm not a good friend either.

Someone had alerted Chiron that I was back and it wasn't long until he was trotting up to see me and Percy. That's when he asked the question I was afraid of: "Where's Percy?"

"If only I knew" I replied in a voice so inaudible. "Chiron, we need to talk" A tear left my eye.

I heard an awful lot of mumbling most saying: "is he dead?"

I felt my eyes well up. You know I could probably drown in all the tears I have cried since it happened. I've almost drowned in the past but Percy was always there to help me stay afloat. I'd drown now though but I haven't given up yet he's somewhere, alive and far-away but somewhere. Right now I felt so helpless. All the impossible quests we'd done, the one time he went through a living Hades to save me and yet right now their were no prophecies, no clues just my broken heart and tears.

And to answer the question on everyone's lips: "If only I were sure." So quietly it was inaudible. "He's not dead, but I'm not sure where he is"

"Then how do you know he's not dead?" Shouted a camper hidden in the crowd.

Before I could answer Chiron told everyone to go back to activities. He hauled me onto his back and we rode to the big house where I told him the story but I left out my feelings.

I had felt so guilty that now for days I have been locked in my cabin and have refused to get up, to eat all I have done is sit there and cry. I have been feeling better but I still won't leave the cabin. My siblings fetch me food and I cry. I miss Percy all too much.

It's about time I face the world and left my cabin. I wiped my eyes, straightened my hair and clothes before I leave. I wish I hadn't. As soon as I went outside everyone was either staring or whispering. I think my feelings are becoming obvious to everyone else. Well, everyone except him, except the only person who should know. One time I turned around and I heard them talk about me and I only responded with the words "I'm territorial about those who I befriend and now my friends are lost." They tried to apologise but I just walked of.

I went to archery, Chiron was teaching us. He noticed I was grieving and I was really quite upset. I spoke to him when everyone was busy. I told him how I felt and then I left. I just walked around camp.

At one point I swore I heard him talk to me, at another time I was watching a Pegasus fly and I turned around to see Tyson's face because he had a huge fascination of horses. What really got me was when Silenus asked were Grover was, he insulted him and was saying the consequences of what will happen when he comes back because his deadline was reached and he had not come back and he had no evidence. But the absolute worst time was when Mr D just pretended not to care and he acted like he couldn't even remember their names. I'm just glad I didn't have to tell Sally, Chiron did that for me.

Two weeks in total had passed and it had got ant easier. I thought pain was supposed to get better with time, it didn't and it doesn't. With time we had hoped he would return but he never did and now it was time we burned his burial shroud and I swear nothing was harder. I was supposed to give a few words but how could I when I was a wreck. I pulled it together for him.

Why did I even bother? I get up there and with all my courage and start to speak when guess who's face I see? Yes, Percy's. I wasn't imagining it, this was him.

I'll admit it I was so happy to see him. My heart banged against my ribcage so hard in my chest, butterflies flew around my stomach, my heart was in my throat and I felt as though the weight of the sky had been lifted of my shoulders and I actually know what that feels like. But I was angry at him. I had mourned over him just so he could come back and bring all those feelings back to the service. I suppose I'll just have to cope. I always knew he wasn't dead just like last winter he knew I wasn't dead.

I let it known to the rest of the camp he was there and Chiro was the first to greet him. I soon pushed though and yes, I hugged him. Got some strange looks of other campers (mainly the Aphrodite cabin) but I covered it with shouting and storming off. But I loved him and am over the moon that he is finally back.

Now we need to make sure our other friends aren't dead.

_It's done! My one-shot is complete. Hope you enjoyed and please review! xxx_


End file.
